Red and the Canary
by GeekyKinkle
Summary: Kylee is Barry Allen's friend and resident archer of Central City. Her connections to Oliver Queen and Sara Lance offer quite the crazy life story. The Monitor has warned them of doom and Kylee is trying to figure out her love life.


"Do you want to come in?"

Sara froze where she was. For a moment, everything was still and silent. The Canary turned and looked at the archer who had just spoken. She stared at her older best friend. Becoming Red had been good for Kylee. Kylee's stature was thin but very toned. The white lace dress she wore covered the many scars from Lian Yu, the hell hole that she, Kylee, and Kylee's brother Oliver had been stranded on. Sara smiled. Lian Yu… she thought. That was where this whole thing started. While they had been friends for quite some time before the island, all of Sara's feelings for Kylee had become apparent after they were reunited on the island.

Sara realized she had been silent for some time. She looked Kylee in the eyes and noticed that she was tense and beginning to tear up.

"I…" Sara started and stopped. She smiled mischievously and then began in Kylee's direction. The next few moments went black. The next thing Sara knew she was face to face with the girl who haunted her dreams for almost 10 years now. Sara knew she was in love with the archer, but she had no idea what Kylee felt. The assassin then thought fuck it if she doesn't want me she will make it known. Sara pushed Kylee against the door of the house and said "I thought you'd never ask".

She then smashed their mouths together. The smaller girl let out a gasp. Sara noticed that her friend was tense and considered backing off. But then Kylee relaxed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Sara's neck. The touch ignited every nerve in the assassin's body. She had never felt so much at once. Sara pushed herself into Kylee and her hands fell to the girl's hips. Kylee sucked in and became tense again, but quickly relaxed into Sara. Kylee moaned sensually. The sound set Sara on fire. Their kiss intensified and quickened.

Then one of Kylee's hands dropped. Sara's stomach sank, she thought maybe Kylee had come to her senses. But then Sara heard the jingle of the girl's keys. The grip on Sara's neck tightened. Sara let out a small laugh as she could tell the archer was becoming frustrated. Sara lifted her hand from Kylee's hip and grabbed her hand. Kylee's hand relaxed and Sara took the keys. She unlocked the door and instantly Kylee's hand went for the knob. She threw open the door and the two stumbled backwards into the house.

Kylee smiled mischievously at the assassin. Sara looked puzzled at the girl. Then Kylee slammed the assassin into the door, slamming it shut. Sara let out a grunt, but that was quickly muffled by Kylee's mouth. Sara became excited and the girl's kiss intensified. Kylee pushed every inch of her body up against Sara. Sara quickly grabbed Kylee's waist, trying to pull her closer. Kylee smiled and Sara took the opportunity. Her tongue darted into the archer's mouth. Kylee gasped and tensed again. Sara could tell that this whole situation was really new to her. Kylee once again relaxed and began enjoying the kiss.

Sara's legs were beginning to feel weak. She knew that Kylee must be feeling the same way. She mustered enough strength to push Kylee over to the couch. Before she could react, Kylee spun and pushed her onto the couch and climbed on top of her. Kylee had straddled her and began kissing her once again. Sara was shocked. The girl Sara had fallen in love with was timid and very reserved. The archer's actions had caught the assassin off guard, but aroused her tremendously. Sara got lost in her thoughts…. Archer she thought. Her mind drifted to the previous events of the night.

They were called out on a mission. The Monitor had warned them of the impending doom and numbers of different threats were tormenting Central City now. Luckily, Team Arrow and the Legends team were in town. Because there were a dozen attacks tonight. Sara went out with Kylee and her speedster friend from Central City. It was really quiet which made Sara uneasy. But, the uneasiness subsided when she saw the female archer. She was dawning a new suit which hugged every inch of her body flawlessly. Sara smiled as her mind drifted into her dirty fantasies about her petite friend. That was when she was hit from behind. Kylee spun around and fired her bow expertly. Kylee ran to Sara's aide. That is when things turned bad.

A flash of lightning tore Kylee away and slammed her against a wall. Sara still couldn't move. And the speedster had run after whoever hit Sara. The archer struggled. Sara's heartbeat sped up. But then Sara saw Kylee do the most amazing thing she had seen any of the vigilantes do. Kylee struggled for another minute, but then she threw her legs up and over the man's arms. Her legs wrapped around his neck and she threw her weight to the left. Kylee and the man fell to the ground. Kylee rolled and regained her footing. The man laid still for a moment when a flash of yellow lightning blurred Sara's vision. Barry, the speedster from Central City, returned and was by Kylee's side. The attacker stood for a moment and then with a flash of lighting he was gone. Kylee instantly ran to Sara's side.

Sara's memories were interrupted when she felt Kylee release their kiss. Sara was saddened until she realized what was happening. Kylee grabbed the bottom of Sara's shirt and pulled it up over her head. She then pushed against Sara. She was kissing her neck. Sara couldn't help but let out a moan. She grabbed Kylee's waist fiercely. She wanted her. Sara wanted Kylee so bad it was driving her nuts. Sara was always thinking about Kylee.

"Ky…" Sara tried to say something but was so out of breath she could barely utter it.

"What?" Kylee pulled off a little dejected.

"No no no! This isn't a bad thing. I just think maybe we should move upstairs." Sara slowly uttered.

"Oh. Um… Okay." Kylee seemed confused.

"I mean I was here yesterday when Barry just walked in."

"Are you worried about someone catching us?"

"Not at all. I thought you would be."

"Our thing has always been who the fuck cares what other people think."

Sara grinned. That was their mantra for years. Sara let out a small laugh. She scooted forward and began lifting her friend up. "Wrap your legs around me."

Sara saw the up to no good smile come across her friend's face. As soon as Sara stood up with her, Kylee began kissing Sara's neck.

"Whoa there!" Sara laughed. "I love that but I might lose my focus and get us both hurt."

Kylee laughed and leaned back. She stared into Sara's eyes for a minute.

"What are you thinking about?" Sara questioned.

"Why did you not tell me until now? How long have you been keeping this a secret?"

Sara stopped at the top of the stairs. She set Kylee down and met her gaze. Kylee's arms remained around her neck. Sara stepped toward her and wrapped her arms around the archer's hips. She sighed. She couldn't lie to Kylee. They had been best friends for 14 years.

"Honestly Ky, I was scared. I didn't think you felt the same way about me. I thought that it was just some stupid fantasy of mine. I know that this is not going to be easy for us. But damn I cannot stop thinking about you. You haunt my dreams. I fantasize about you. When I am self satisfying, you are the only thing that will get the job done. And damn when you do, it is incredible!"

Sara realized that she was still talking. She opened her eyes and Kylee was looking at her lovingly. Sara grinned. "What are you thinking about?"

"All of the dirty things I am going let you do to me."

Sara gasped at the bluntness of her friend. Kylee giggled and stepped towards Sara.

"Prepare to live out all of your fantasies. Wait here." Kylee turned and went into her room.

Sara didn't listen and followed. Sara sat down on Ky's bed. Damn it must be nice to be rich Sara thought. She looked up and her bestie was standing in front of her. Damn that girl changes fast was Sara's first thought, but then she realized it. Kylee was wearing the lingerie that Sara had picked out for her on one of their shopping trips. Sara's jaw dropped and every possible dirty thought began to flood her mind. Sara slowly stood up and walked over to Kylee. Kylee watched her friend but was frozen with fear. Sara couldn't stop staring. Finally, she reached her friend and grabbed the bottom the skimpy dress. She smiled remembering watching Ky try it on. That fueled some great mastrubation.

Sara chuckled. Ky grabbed her hand and Sara's gaze instantly met Kylee's.

"Are you sure?"

Kylee stepped towards her and whispered in her ear. "Take me."

Sara lost all her control. She grabbed Ky and threw her on the bed. Sara climbed on top of her and began feverishly kissing her neck. Kylee moaned. Kylee's moan only ignited Sara's fire. Sara pushed herself up on her hands. She stared into Kylee's eyes. She remembered all the times she wanted so badly just to tell Kylee about her feelings. She sighed and leaned down slowly.

"If we are going to do this, we are doing this right." She chuckled. She stood up. Kylee grabbed her wrist looking dejected. "Don't worry we aren't quitting. Just going to treat you like the princess you are."

Kylee smiled. Sara took off her pants. And told Kylee to get all the way on the bed. Sara followed. She cuddled up to Kylee and just sat for a moment. Enjoying the smell of Kylee's perfume. Sara looked down and began sensually kissing Kylee. Taking it slow was killing Sara but she knew that this was Kylee's first time with a girl. Besides Kylee deserved the absolute best experience. Sara felt Kylee grab her hand. Sara continued to kiss her, but was now a little curious. Kylee lead Sara's hand up to her breast and left it there. Sara massaged it, causing Kylee to moan. Sara had fantasized about touching Kylee's boobs for years.

Sara stopped. This wasn't right. This isn't how this is going to start. Sara sat back, she heard Kylee whimper.

"I am sorry Ky. This isn't how I am going to start things with you. I want you more than anything. But I want a relationship not just sex. I really care deeply for you and I want this to be more than physical."

She heard Kylee sigh and then say "I understand. Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course. I don't want you to feel like you have to keep anything from me. We are still best friends."

"I want more than just sex too. I want to make us work Sar. I have had feelings for you for a while. Since you came back to Starling way back when. I can't get you out of my head."

She stops for a moment and breathes deeply.

"I care about you a lot Sara. I really do. And I want to try and make this work. I just got caught up in the moment I guess…."

"Don't feel bad about that Kylee. I did too. More than you realize. I just don't want to risk starting us off badly. Why don't I sleep on the couch tonight and I take you to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sounds perfect."


End file.
